The present subject matter relates to a detection system. More specifically, the present subject matter relates to the detection, sizing and location of a moving object.
Low power and low cost passive infrared (PIR) based motion sensors do not provide information about the shape and location of a moving entity in the field of view of the sensor. Accordingly, it is difficult to distinguish between types of moving objects detected by these sensors, for example, pets versus humans, crawling humans versus a dog or pet, etc.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved motion detection system.